What Remains Hidden
by Chellelove
Summary: Leahs life is difficult as a wolf, but what happens to her family, pack, and even the Cullens when her birth mother comes into her life, and what secerts have her father and sue kept from her.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story so please be gentle, its set after Breaking Dawn and is my take on my favorite she wolf leah.**

Prologue

It seems lik my life has been completely surrounded by secrets.

It was a secret that when Sam left me he left because he imprinted on my cousin Emily.

It was a secret that all of the legends of my tribe, the ones that I along with everyone who is now involved in this mixed up magical world, were actually true.

It was a secret that the Cullen's were actually the cold ones of legend.

Hell if you want to know the truth my whole life and my destiny has been kept from me, and from my pack brother.

But all the secrets are soon to be revealed, because rather I know it or not today is the beginning of my future. Today is the day that I will meet Ileana Banshera, my birth mother.

**My story has some O/C's who you will all get to meet later, this is one of my crazy ideas, and also my way of giving Leah's story a happy ending. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**So since the prologue was so short and was just an beginning to my story I decided to add the first chapter. I hope you like. Also as for as my updating goes I plan to either update everyday or every other day, depends on my schedule.**

Chapter One

You would think that since Jacob grew up and finally accepted his destiny and left Sam's pack to start his own, that we would not have to see Sam's pack. Which is ok by me, I can now say that I'm getting over my ex, but no we still have to see the other pack.

Ever since Jacob's imprint on Bella's and Edwards Daughter and our "almost" fight with the Volturi Jacob's pack and Sam's pack meet at least once a week. This was Sam's idea, personally I think it's his way of seeing what we are doing and if we are behaving, he's just lucky that Jacob was willing to take time away from his lock ness monster long enough to show up.

Now before you start thinking I dislike Nessie, don't. Nessie and all the cullens have grown on me, Especially Rosalie, what can I say, we are a lot alike.

So back to the pack meeting. It was decided that the packs would meet at Sam's and Emily's (yeah they are married now) and since their house is to small to fit his massive pack, our smaller pack, and the imprints that come ( which includes everyone except Nessie and Claire) meet outside where there's enough space for everyone.

So the day had started off o.k., except I felt horrible. As you may know no one who has turned wolf has gotten sick, including me, but for some reason right now I feel horrible, my throats on fire, my whole body's in extenuating pain, and I feel like I could pass out any second now.

To make matters worse most people have ignored the fact that I'm in pain except for Sam who just keeps staring at me, and Jacob and Seth who are begging me to tell them what's wrong, which is kind of pissing me off.

"when is this damn meeting going to start" I screamed, "some people have lives and unlike you losers I'd like to get back to my sorry one" (have I mentioned that I bitch when I fell bad). "This has to be a record guys", Paul said smirking at me, "Leah's only been here a few minutes and she's already acting like a bitch, usually it takes her time to get warmed up". "Shut up Paul", Jacob said keeping his eyes on me. "enough", Sam said trying to get everyone's attention, " now lets…..".

Before Sam could even finish I had started screaming. I couldn't take the pain anymore, and that should say something cause I'm not usually someone to complain about physical pain. At first everyone but Jacob and Seth thought I was just being bitchy, but after I fell to the ground they finally realized that this was serious, and Sam started shouting out order, which I missed most of because I had blacked out.

**So there's chapter one, its just the beginning no real action will happen until either chapter two or three. I hope you like, and please review and be nice, I'm new at this.**

**Amanda **


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Leilani972, AbarbieStory, brankell, fanfictionlover, XxSafarixX,**

**bad-princess400, GothChiq80, and FantasyLover74 for liking my story. **

**This is a Leah and Jasper story, but theres some bumps before it gets there. And for all of you who love Alice (like I do) don't worry she gets a happy ending to.**

Chapter Two

Sue's POV

I had just made it home, I had decided to go into Forks to see Charlie since Leah and Seth had to go to Sam's for a pack meeting. I barely made it through the front door when Seth came rushing through the house in a panic, I was just about to ask him what was wrong when Jacob cam running through the door carrying an unconscious Leah.

Jacob carried Leah to the couch, and after he had set her down I noticed we weren't alone, Embry, Quil Jr., Sam, Paul, and Jared had also followed Seth and Jacob. " What happened", I asked the boys. " Seth says that she hasn't been feeling well", Sam started explaining, " at the meeting she and Paul started to argue like they always do, so I tried to stop them so we could have the meeting, but lee-lee started to scream and she just passed out".

Jacob called the leech doctor", Paul continued, " he told Jacob that he was on his way, and that it would be best if Leah was brought home and that he would come here to take a look at her, so Jacob picked her up and told his pack to follow, we followed to make sure everything was ok". " please don't call the Cullens leeches", Jacob said staring at Paul angrily, " they are good people, it would be nice if you could remember that".

" Where is she", Rosalie asked worryingly as she came through the door followed by Carlisle and Edward. " Here", I said pointing to the couch. Carlisle immediately started looking at Leah, while the rest of us watched.

I don't know how long Carlisle looked at Leah, but to me it seemed like hours until he finely stood up and looked at me shock covering his face. " What wrong with my baby", I asked afraid that I already knew the answer. " Nothing", Carlisle answer his gaze still on me, " I believe something wrong with her and there are signs that there is, but there's nothing humanly wrong with her, all I can do is give her something to take away the pain, can I please talk to you outside Sue, I have a question that I need to ask".

"Of course", I answer walking outside with the doctor, making sure we were out of range so the shifters and vampires couldn't hear us. " Your not her mother", Carlisle said, " I've seen this before there's nothing I can do, the only way you can help her is to call her birth mother, you should have already told Leah the truth".

I know", I answered, " but I promised my Harry that I wouldn't, I have no problem with the woman who gave birth to Leah, she gave Leah to us for Leah's own good, and I love her as my own, and I agreed with my husband, Leah wasn't ready to be put into her mothers world".

"She may not be ready, but she doesn't have much choice", Carlisle said, " if I'm right then I know Leah's birth mother, she is and amazing woman, and would protect Leah with her dying breath, I suggest that you give her a call, Leah's going to need her in the next few day". with that Carlisle left me there to think on what he said, and it didn't take long, I loved Leah as if she were my own, and I even though I don't believe she ready for the truth, it was time so I did the only thing I knew to do.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I dialed a number that I haven't had to ever use. " Hello", an angelic voice said from the other end of the phone. "It's time", I told Ileana Banshera, " Ileana the time has come for us to tell our daughter the truth, the change has began".

**So there's Chapter Two, and there's a lot of surprises to come. Hope you enjoy this as much as I am writing it, so please review**

**Amanda**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank FantasyLover74, Leilane972, powerrangers339, Elphaba85, and ShadowCub for liking my story and the reviews, they have been very helpful. Here's chapter three, its sort of a introduction chapter where you can learn more about Ileana Banshera and learn some of the secrets that have been kept from Leah.**

**I haven't put this in other chapters, but I do not own twilight, that right belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Three

Ileana Banshera's POV.

I have been alive since 1667, so I've seen a lot of things others have not. I've seen many wars in my lifetime, hell I've been on the front line of most of them, fighting along side my brothers. I have seen people come to our lands and try to take what is not theirs, but my father King Mordent has always prevailed. All of this comes with the territory of being born a princess.

I have a lot to be thankful for, I have a wonderful husband and mate, the wizard Malachi, and we have two beautiful daughters, Amarilin, who even though it put her through hell, gave us an beautiful granddaughter named Leana, and our youngest Zara, who has been mated to my brother's heir Dorian since birth.

I also have two brothers my fathers heir Mich, and my mothers baby Drin. Mich has three son Dorian, and the twins Alec and Alex, and Drin has two daughters Mira and Natalie. You would thank I'd be completely happy with my life, but I'm not, I miss my eldest daughter Leah Lilia Banshera Clearwater

I didn't love Harry Clearwater, I felt sorry for him. Harry was a shape shifter who protected his reservation, and he had just found his imprint sue, but Harry's alpha was madly in love for sue and was angry that he wasn't the one meant for her so he alpha commanded Harry from seeing Sue.

Mine and Harry's meeting was accidental, but after he found out what I was he asked me for my help to stop phasing, and I agreed, Harry was depressed while I was helping him, I don't know if it was that or the alcohol but one thing led to another and I ended up sleeping with Harry and our Leah was created.

Harry finally stopped phasing and was able to be with his Sue, and they thought that it would be best if they raised Leah, and I agreed, at the time I hadn't met Malachi, and I'm a warrior, so even though my family thought I was stupid for agreeing I gave my baby girl to Sue and Harry to raise.

Leah will be twenty soon, she will then become what I am, or half of what I am, because she will still be a wolf after all it was because of m blood that she was able to become a wolf in the first place. My daughter is conserved a dead end, but she's not. What they don't know is that she won't imprint until after she turns because she can't imprint until she mates, and she won't be able to have children until she imprints/ mates

The road my daughter will have to take will be a long and hard one, but she will make it, like the warrior she is.

"hello", I said answering the phone. " It's time", Sue Clearwater replies, " Ileana the time has come for us to tell our daughter the truth, the change has began". After that sue hung up, I wasn't surprised, I had known for a while that Leah's change was coming, even though Sue doesn't want to admit it my eldest daughter was becoming a banshee.

**So the secrets out, Leahs half banshee. In my story the banshee's can be mated to their cousins, even if its rare, mating is like imprinting, it picks out the person best for you. Also banshees can heal and destroy with their voices, but they also have an elemental power (fire, water, air, or earth). So what do you think.**

**Amanda**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank FantasyLover74, fanfictionlover, brankel1, ShadowCub, QueenofDream, and Maximus05. This chapter has no Cullens, or pack, but they will be back either in the next chapter or the one after.**

**I don't own Twilight, even if I sometimes wished I did.**

Chapter four

Leah's POV

The last thing I remember was being at Sam's and Emily's, so I was shocked to wake up in my own room alone.

I don't know what's going on with me, I'm still in pain, but not as much as I was earlier. To be honest I haven't ever felt this bad, it didn't hurt this much when I became a wolf.

After taking a few minutes to think over what has been happening to me recently I finally decided to get up. I know I would have felt better if I had stayed in bed, but I'm hungry, and trust me it's not wise to keep a hungry wolf away from food, the results can be deadly.

I finally got enough strength to get up and put on a pair of shorts, and one of Seth's old shirts, then I started making my way to the kitchen. My mom was in the kitchen when I got down stairs, she was cooking, and from the look of things we were alone.

" I asked Jacob to keep Seth away from the house, Jacob said something about dragging him with him to go see Renesmee", mom said not turning around to look at me, " we need to talk, and this will be a lot easier on the both of us if we don't have an audience, I know that Seth deserves to know the truth, but you deserve to hear this first".

" Mom what's going on", I asked worried about the way she was acting. " I need you to understand that I don't understand everything that is going on", mom continued as if I hadn't spoken, " your father didn't explain everything to me, Harry just told me what I needed to know, and that's fine by me, I never wanted to be dragged into this world, but I loved him, you, and Seth, and that's what has been able to get me through all of this".

"Mom", I tried to interrupt. " You know I love you", mom kept going ignoring me, " I have love you since the day you were placed into my arms, you were always an angel who could steal anyone's heart".

" Mom", I shouted trying again to get her attention, and again failing. " When you became a wolf you became angry", mom continued still not looking at me, "everyone just assumed that you were bitter because of Sam Uley, but I knew better, I knew that you weren't complete, you were confused and no one knew anything that could help, and the ones that did couldn't tell you the truth. I know why you became a wolf, I knew why your periods, and I also knew why you didn't imprint like the rest of the wolfs did, but I promised my Harry that I would not tell you the truth unless I had to".

"Now I have to", mom kept going finally turning around to look at me, " I know that you are in pain, and Carlisle even said it was time to tell you the truth, I don't know how he knows, but he does and that doesn't even matter, only a very few people know the truth, Leah I'm not your mother, Leah your real mother is the banshee princess Ileana Banshera.

I couldn't move, it couldn't be true, and if it was then everyone has been lying to me my whole life, this is just another secret that everyone thought they could keep from me and expect me to be ok with it. I so done with this, I was just about to speak, but some one beat me to it. " what the fuck", Sam said from behind me, I turned around and saw him, with Paul and Jared behind him.

**Well that's chapter four, next chapter we get to see Leah's reaction to finding out the truth. Also I'm at a crossroads, so I'm going to put up a poll, maybe your input can help me make a final decision, so please review, and vote. the question is who do you think would be better for Leah's sister Amarilin, and the choices are Seth, Alice, or Embry**

**Amanda **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank brankel1, and ShadowCub for already reviewing for chapter 4, I wasn't going to add this chapter till tomorrow, but I'm going to be nice and give you a chapter that I think you'll like.**

**Also ShadowCub, I agree with you, Sue and Harry should have told Leah the truth, but they both think that Ileana is a heartless warrior who wouldn't be a good influence for Leah, I don't agree and even though I think they lack in the parenting department they in their own odd way were trying to protect Leah. Also this chapter should explain why Sam, Paul, and Jared is there. **

**Again I do not own twilight, otherwise Leah would have had a happy ending.**

Chapter five

Leah's POV

"You can't be serious", Jared said from behind me, " Leah's a wolf, she can't be a banshee to we'd know".

"It's the truth", My mom, no excuse me, Sue said looking at me trying to see how I was going to react, "she's coming into her powers, that's why she's been feeling so bad". "This makes sense", Paul said smirking, "Leah's always been a freak". That was the last straw.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP", I screamed, " what the fuck are you three doing her, I'm not is your sorry assed pack anymore, so leave me the hell alone", "Lee-lee", Sam started trying to calm me dawn.

" I SAID TO SHUT THE FUCK UP", I said getting into Sam's face, " you are an sorry excuse for a man who lost any say he might have had in my life when he decided it would be best to sleep with my ex- best friend while still dating me, did you plan on keeping me Sammie, well I'm so damn sorry, you don't get your cake and get to eat it to, so get the hell out of my like and leave me the hell alone, I've been over your sorry ass for a while, so do the world a favor and get over me and go home to your precious imprint, she's the only one that wants you"

" And you", I continued moving over so that I was in Paul's face, " you are an childish, immature jerk, who can only get a woman because fate decided it hated her and forced her to be with you, you need to grow up and learn how to control you anger, everyone call me a bitch, but you act worse than I do, you enjoy kicking someone when they are down, when you should be learning how to keep your damn mouth closed, so stop bringing up the same old shit, I'm barren, Sam left me for Emily, I'm a bitch, get some new material".

"Jared", I said looking over to where he stood, " you are actually one of the few people in Sam's pack that I don't have a problem with, but you still need to grow your ass up and get your head out of Sam and Paul's asses, they are doing nothing but bringing you down, and Kim doesn't deserve that".

" And you", I finally said turning to the woman who had raised me, " you lied to me, you let me believe that I'm a worthless freak, you let my so called pack brothers bring me down everyday when all you had to do was tell the damn truth, you could have made my life at least a little bearable, but you couldn't even do that".

" You all disgust me", I said making my way over to the door, " I'm so done with all this bullshit, if any of you want to man up and come a truthful conversation with me then you can come find my ass". with that I turned to the door and ran out the house. I phased when I got to the safety of the trees, I needed answers, and I'd be damned if I went to sue for them, but there was someone else who seemed to know the truth, so I made my way to the Cullens.

**I would like to say that even though I may be making some of the male wolfs sound bad, that's not what I'm trying to do. And while some won't see the error of their ways in my story some will. I enjoyed writhing this, Leah has a long way to go, and a lot to learn about herself in this story. Also get ready for the next chapter, the Cullens finally make their appearance. Enjoy**

**Amanda**


	7. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**Hopefully I wont have to make many of these, but on the poll that I have up now about Amarilin's mate it is now on a three way tie, to be honest I'm torn between Alice and Seth, so if you can please vote, or put in a review what you think it would help, because I have tomorrow's chapter written, but I need to be decided by Monday morning because it will be put in chapter 8 or 9**

**Also I will be putting up another poll tomorrow after I close the other one, Leah is special, so like both of her half sisters she deserves two elemental power's, I've decided on Air for one cause I have this awesome fight scene that involves her have power over Air, but I will put up a poll asking your opinion on what her second should be ( fire, water, or earth). ( Amarilin has control over fire and earth, and the youngest Zara has control over water and fire)**

**And third and last I just had an idea for an Edward and Leah story, that will be a new take on New Moon, and I don't want to give much away, but I want your opinion if I should write it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**So yet again I would like to think FantasyLover74, alissa21, ShadowCub, and bad-princess400, along with everyone reading, reviewing, and ect. The poll for Amarilin's mate is closed, the poll wasn't a tie, but Seth got a vote by review so I'll just think it over and decide which one is better, also I've added another poll onto my profile for Leah's second element, so please vote.**

**I don't own twilight, if I did then there would be more female wolfs**

Chapter Six

Jasper's POV

Ever since Renesmee's birth our family has continued to grow. The Cullen's are no longer just a family of vampires, our family now also contains wolfs. At first we didn't get along with Leah, Jacob, and Seth but after getting over the smell, and the shock of Jacob imprinting on Nesssie, they grew on us, and I couldn't be happier.

I would be a liar if I said I didn't have feelings for Leah Clearwater. Leah is beautiful, and after you move past the shell she has created over her heart you can't help but love her. My family know about my crush on Leah, they all love her as well so they are ok with it, even Alice.

Tonight has been uneventful, and unnaturally quiet. Jacob and Seth showed up hours ago, apparently Leah's sick and Sue forced them to leave saying that she needed to talk to Leah. Leah being sick has me and my family worried, wolfs aren't supposed to be sick, but Carlisle has already seen her and said she was fine, it shut us up, but I could feel how worried everyone was.

Everyone was just calming down when I felt and intense burst of anger and betrayal, I couldn't help but start growling and this brought everyone's attention to me until Leah came running into the house, she looked pissed.

" What the hell is going on", Leah asked Carlisle who stood at the foot of the stairs. " Leah you need to calm down, this stress isn't good for you", Carlisle said trying to calm Leah down.

"NO" Leah screamed as Sam, Paul, and Jared, came running through the door. " Sue Clearwater just informed me that I'm not her daughter", Leah continued, " apparently my mother is some banshee princess and somehow you know her and you knew she was my mother, is that true".

"Yes", Carlisle said calmly shocking everyone. " What", Leah said starting to shake, " how, why didn't you tell me, I expect this from them, they have never told me the truth, but not from you".

" I know your mother", Carlisle explained calmly, " she spared my life many years ago, she had every right to kill me but she didn't and we became friends, but I did not know you were her daughter until yesterday, yes you look a lot like her, but I never put the two together until you got sick, and I noticed that you were showing the signs of becoming a banshee, I realized that since Sue is a human, and you get your wolf genes from you father I finally noticed how much you like and behave like Ileana, it wasn't my place to tell you this Leah, it was Sue's".

" No", Leah started muttering, the anger she had felt before being replaced with pain, "no, no, no, no". " Calm down Leah", I said grabbing Leah's shoulder forcing her to look at me. " I'm tired of the secrets", Leah whispered before she blacked out, I caught her before she hit the floor.

**First I'd like to explain that going through the change first hurt Leah, but going through the change twice hurts worse cause both parts of her are fighting each other, and also the reason she keeps blacking out is because she's under to much stress and pain, but don't worry, Leah's is about to get backup. Also hopefully soon I can start the story about Leah and Edward, but I want to get a little farther in this story first. Please review and vote on the poll.**

**Amanda **


	9. Chapter 8

**So I'd like to think AbarbieStory, FantasyLover74, brankel1, Staytruetoyou, alissa21, and alleka, plus anyone who likes this story. This chapter will be in multiple POV's.**

**So I've realized that some of the banshee parts may be confusing so I'm going to explain some of it to you. Banshees and Witches have been around for forever, and are pretty much like cousins. Banshees powers are voice and elemental based, while witches get their powers from their mind and body's. Banshee and witches both like to stay in the same areas of their kind, and like to stay near each other, so to keep order both witches and banshees chose a king to rule them. Ileana's family has ruled the banshees ever since. And is at the moment her parents Mordent and Lilia ( who was a servant/ slave until Mordent became mated to her. Hopefully this helps.**

**So again I do no own twilight**

Chapter Seven

Carlisle's POV

Leah is so much like her mother Ileana that I can't believe that I haven't noticed before yesterday. I have made many mistakes in my first years as a vampire, but one of the worst was when I let Aro talk me into joining his army that was trying to take banshee land.

The banshees are amazing, that day I was mesmerized by their army especially by the two woman who was fighting along side the men. About halfway into the battle one of the females was hurt, and this made Ileana mad, she called her brethren back then proceeded to take on our vampire army alone. I was shocked that one lone female took out hundreds of vampire until she finally stood in front of me and Aro. Ileana told Aro that she would spare his life, but that she didn't like him, and that she would be watching him, then she turned to me and smiled, she said I was a good man, and I was only bringing myself down by being in Aro's presence. I ended up following Ileana's advice, she helped me become the man I am today, and that's why I'm honored to call her friend.

Sue and Harry Clearwater should have told Leah the truth, she deserved so much more than what has been forced upon her, but I am not worried because when Ileana arrives she will protect Leah, and punish the ones who have hurt her daughter

Esme's POV

I have grown to love Leah as a daughter, I have grown to see her as a member of my family so it is hard to see her in so much pain. I am shocked that Sue isn't Leah's mother and that her and Harry has kept this from Leah, and I am also shocked that Carlisle know Leah's real mother. When Leah awakes she will of course stay here where my family can protect her, because if I have any say in the matter she won't ever be hurt again.

Bella's POV

Leah and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but no one deserves any of what she has been put through.

Leah and I are not close and we probably never will be but we have come to an understanding since she has joined our side to help protect Renesmee, and my baby loves Leah, it hurts Nessie to see Leah in pain, it hurts all of us.

Edward's POV

Why does all of this keep happening to Leah, fate needs to give her a break because I don't know how more she can take. What was that, there's someone outside, no, wait, there's two, oh my, hell's is about to break loose in the Cullen house.

Renesmee's POV

What's wrong with my aunt Leah, she is my Jacob's best friend, and mine as well, I hope she will be ok because I will get Jacob to hurt anyone who hurts my aunt Leah.

Jacob's POV

What the hell, how can they keep doing this to Leah, ok I'll admit that I used to hate Leah, but once she was out of Sam's stupid pack and I got to see the real Leah we have became best friends. Leah is my beta, and she's like my sister, and no one messes with my sister, if this keeps up then the alpha will be brought out.

Emmett's POV

What the fuck how can they keep doing this to my girl. Ever since the pack became apart of our family we have all came to love the she-wolf, especially me, Rose and Jasper. I may be the biggest and strongest Cullen, but my Rose is the most vicious, and she don't like it when our Leah gets hurt

Rosalie's POV

Hell no, first of all what the hell are these smelly mutts doing here, all they do is hurt my Leah and that's unacceptable in my book. Second why the hell do people keep lying to my girl, she's strong like me, so she can handle it. And Thirdly what the fuck is that damn Uley doing following Leah around it took a lot for her to get over him. If he and his mutts don't get it together and try to be real wolfs like Jakes pack there will be hell to pay

Sam's POV

I still love my Lee-lee, I have been able to keep it from my pack, but somehow she knows. I do love my Emily, she's my imprint after all, but if it wasn't for the imprint then I wouldn't have looked twice. Yeah I gave Leah hell for not being over me when she was in my pack, but I had to, I couldn't let the others realize that I still had feeling for her. She's mine.

Seth's POV

HELL NO this is getting old, Leah is my sister, and I love her, I know the real her unlike the others she's beautiful inside and out. I can't believe she's only my half sister, I don't care what my mom says, or that she's got a different, she's still my full sister and there's nothing that anyone can say to change my mind. This is the last straw, I'm tired of watching my sister being hurt, I may be young, and they might underestimate me but not one will ever hurt my sister again.

Alice's POV

Oh my, Leah has been through enough and it's hurting Jasper to have to see her in so much pain and that's unacceptable. There are two woman who just walked through the door, and they looked pissed. One is almost an exact copy of Leah, the other one is to, except she has red hair and green eyes and she's beautiful. The red headed beautiful one looked at Leah, and then she looked up at me, why did her eyes just flash, oh my god, I think she just mated, and I think it was on me.

**So this chapter is just to show how everyone feels about the last few chapters. It's the longest one I've written, so that's good. Ileana and Amarilin's finally made an appearance, and the next chapter is going to introduce you to Amarilin, I think you'll like her. So I hope you enjoy, and please review and vote on the poll, it will be up for another day or two, or at least until I write the chapter where Leah finally makes the change.**

**Amanda **


	10. Chapter 9

**I'd like to think alissa21, brankel1, ABarbieStory, Chavamirjam, The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat, beckychelle, LuNiTa4ever, and anyone else who likes this story or my other ones. Well someone has finally voted for water in my poll, I'd like to say that water is Ileana's power, but in the next chapter you will get to see fire and earth being used by an banshee, so that might help, but I see that a lot of people have the same favorite. So finally the moment I and hopefully you have been waiting for, it's finally time to meet Amailin ( p.s its pronounced A-mara- lynn, this is for anyone who has trouble pronouncing it).**

**I have no ownership in the twilight series, even if I wish I did.**

Chapter eight

Amarilin's POV

I was in my room holding my six month old daughter Leana, I couldn't love anyone more if I tried. I shocked my family when I told them that I was going to keep Leana, since Leana's father had drugged and raped me, but I got my revenge on him, I was the one to execute him after my baby's birth, I would have tortured him, but my guess is that my family had already taken care of that while I was pregnant, you don't hurt an Banshera and expect to get away with it.

Leana's looks like my mother, but what shocked everyone the most is that she has my fathers personality, she is kind and loving, she's a heart stealer already. " Lini", my baby sister Zara said coming into my room followed by her watch dog and mate Dorian, " mom needs you, it's Leah". " WHAT", I asked handing Leana over to Zara, " What the hell is going on", " Leah's going through her second change", Zara explained stepping away from me, " and mom wants you to teleport her to Leah because she is under to much stress, mom said that our big sister needs you and her in her corner", Oh hell no", I said storming to my door, " those bitches won't know what hit them when I get through". "Please don't kill them, Lini", Zara said as I left my room, " she won't kill them right".

"MOM", I yelled storming into my parents room. " Lini", my dad said smiling as he kissed me on the cheek, " sweetie you must calm down, you will teleport you mother to the Cullen's, you two will raise hell, and make everything runs smoothly for your eldest sister, I will make sure everything runs smoothly here until you two get back, and then when it is decided what is best for your sister I will make everything ready, do not fret, everything will be better for Leah, your mother will not let it be any other way.

"Very well", I told my dad knowing there was no argument to what my dad said, but when I looked at my mom I noticed she had the same look, mom may be a woman of few words, but don't underestimate her, she is not a woman you want to cross, " are you ready to go momma". " yes my sweet", my mom said looking to my dad, " goodbye my love". "Bye daddy", I said as I teleported us to the Cullen's. " She's been through heel, Amarilin" mom told me before we entered the house, " I want the one's responsible for causing my Leah pain to pay, but I promised your father that I wouldn't seek justice, he says that it wouldn't be fair because of my age, but you my sweet daughter are like me, you are a warrior, I want you to make them pay". " My pleasure", I answered knowing that it was killing her that she couldn't hurt the one's responsible for my sister's pain, " they will regret the day they crossed a Banshera". " That's my girl", my mom said smiling.

Mom and I entered the Cullen's house, I noticed the crowd gathered in the main room, they surrounded a blond haired man who held a woman who had to be my sister since she was an native American version of my mom. I looked around the room after I saw my sister, and finilly my eyes stopped on her, she was beautiful, and when she looked at me my whole life changed, I had just became mated to her, but all I could think of was my daughter.

**So I loved writing this chapter, I love Amarilin and I enjoyed finilly being able to write in her POV. Ileana and her family know what Leah has gone through, they wanted to help when it all began, but they could not. Please review**

**Amanda**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'd like to thank AbarbieStory, FantasyLover74, brankel1, and anyone else who likes my stories. I've closed the poll for Leah's second power, thirteen people voted and ten of them choose the same element.**

**I do not own Twilight, except for some DVD's, cd's and books, but that's pretty much what everyone else owns.**

Chapter Nine

Leah's POV

I'm tired of blacking out, even if it gives me time to think. it appears that I'm not Sue's daughter, that dad knew I was a wolf and a banshee, and that they both have been lying to me and Seth for years. Is my birth mother such a horrible person that they went through all this trouble and put me through hell to keep me away from her.

I don't really blame my birth mom for all this, at least until I meet her and hear her side of the story, I may be a bitch but I'm a total believer of everyone getting their side heard. The blackness is starting to fade and I feel cold, then I remember that I passed out in Jasper's arms. I really like that leech, what can I say he's hot, if I didn't like his wifey as much as I did I'd attempt to take him, but I am no Emily Young Uley, I have class.

When I finally open my I see two woman are now standing by the door, they both look just like me except one has red hair and green eyes. " Leah", the black haired one said bending to where I lay on the floor, " my name is Ileana Banshera, I'm your mother, and this is Amarilin, she one of your sisters". " Sup", Amarilin said as her gaze left Alice and turned to me. " I see that Sue finally told you the truth", Ileana said sitting on the floor and crossing her legs, " that woman never had good timing".

" Did you love me", I asked looking Ileana in the eye's, I needed to know the answer. " Yes", she answered smiling, " Sue and Harry believed that I couldn't take care of you, and at the time of your birth I couldn't, I'm over two hundred years old and it wasn't until I mated that I became a caring person, I tried to get you back after I gave birth to Amarilin, but Harry and Sue wouldn't give you to me".

It was hard to take all this in, I could tell that my mom spoke the truth and she regretted giving me away it was written all over her face, I looked over to my new sister and I noticed that she was looking at Sam and Paul then she looked to me and gave me a smirk that mirrored the one I usually wore.

"How the hell did you ever survive being in a pack with those bastards let alone date one of them" Amarilin asked, " seriously their minds are sickening". " WHAT", Sam shouted at my sister. " oh you heard me bitch", Amarilin said walking over to Sam and getting into his face, " you're a sick son of a bitch Sam Uley as is your pack brother Paul here, you fucked with the wrong hybrid's sister".

All of the sudden vines entered the Cullen's house and grabbed Paul and Sam, and forced them out the door, Amarilin looked at me and smiled before she followed out the door. " don't worry", my mom told me standing up and taking my hand to help me up as well, " she won't kill them, but when she gets done they'll never cause you pain again, she's vicious when her family's been hurt, I raised her that way". Damn, I think I'm going to like my birth mom and sister.

**I've been waiting to write this chapter, finally Sam and Paul are going to get their asses handed to them and Amarilin's hasn't even gotten started, and wait until Ileana gets a hold of Sue. Please review**

**Amanda**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'd like to thank ShadowCub, babygirl12580, FantasyLover74, Shelbron, ABarbieStory, brankel1, and all my other readers. I've been having some writers block on this story, the other two are writing themselves, but I think I finally got my brain to cooperate.**

**I don't own Twilight, if I did I'd be in New York or England right now.**

Chapter Ten

Jasper's POV

If someone had come through my door and had became mated to my wife a few years ago I would have killed them, but I'm actually happy that this has happened. We all noticed the red heads eyes flashing white when she laid eyes on Alice, and everyone's eyes went to Edward's asking if that if that meant that the red head had mated to Alice, he nodded causing everyone to look at me to see how I would react. Shockingly I was ok with it, I loved Alice, but she knew that I was falling for Leah, and as long as this girl made Alice happy I didn't care.

I held Leah in my arms until she came to, when she did she talked to her mom and sister, Leah's mother told Leah the truth, she told her that she loved her, but at first gave her away because she didn't think she was able to take care of a child, but she tried to get her back. I'm pissed at Harry and Sue Clearwater, they were trying to do right by Leah but instead all they did was cause her pain.

I noticed that Alice's mate/ Leah's sister Amarilin was staring at Sam and Paul, she looked pissed, I realized that she could read their minds. Amarilin looked at Leah and smirked, her smirk was just like Leah's. Amarilin asked Leah how she could be in a pack with them, they got pissed but all they did was piss her off even more, she got into Sam's face and called him a sick son of a bitch and that they messed with the wrong hybrid's sister. Then vines came through the door and grabbed Paul and Sam dragging them outside, Ileana helped Leah up then they went outside, followed by my extended family and Jared.

" Your lucky you have an imprint Amarilin", was telling Paul as we exited the house, apparently she had starting torturing him first, leaving Sam to watch, " because if you didn't you'd be alone, isn't it sad your parents didn't love you, your friends don't even like you, hell if you weren't a wolf you wouldn't have any friends, and your imprint Rachel, she probably hates that she stuck with you, does it feel good to hear this Paul, does it feel good to have a dose of your own medicine". " SHUT UP", Paul screamed trying to get free.

"Ok", Amarilin said calmly stepping back all of a sudden the vines pulled Paul higher as flames appeared at his feet. "STOP", Paul screamed in pain. "WHY", Amarilin screamed, "did you stop when my sister asked you to, did you ever stop and think that maybe you were hurting her you fucking mutt, no you she has a reason to be angry, everyone including fate was against her and she had to fight alone, what's your excuse". " Wow", Jacob said as Amarilin starting hitting Paul, " I've waited a long time to see him being put in his place". " We all have", Leah said watching her sister in awe, " why is she doing this". " She loves you", Ileana answered, " she may not know you yet, but you're her sister and for that she loves you, she knows what they did, she has read their minds, she didn't like what she saw, and she doesn't play when it comes to the ones she loved".

" clean yourself up", Amarilin said dropping Paul to the ground away from the fire, " you are not a man, and if you don't start acting like one then you will lose everything you love and then you would be angry and bitter". YOU", Amarilin screamed turning to face Sam and walking to where he was, " fate is a bitch, you loved my sister, but you imprinted on her best friend didn't you".

"AHHHHHH", Sam screamed. " What did she do", Rosalie asked smiling. " Set fire to one of his organs", Ileana answered, " it's extremely painful, but he'll heal". " Fate didn't make you a bastard though", Amarilin said over Sam's screams, " you cheated on Leah with her cousin, you let her find out by walking in on the two of you having sex, then you torture her with images of you and her cousin, letting your pack make fun of her for feeling that you encouraged, hitting her when she hit her sorry excuse of a cousin when she had the nerve to call her a barren unloved whore, but worst of all you had the fucking nerve to still call her yours, you are sadly mistaken, your woman is an ugly bitch who is so fucking cold hearted that she would hurt her best friend, your woman is nothing compared to my sister, and you will just have to deal with that".

" I'm ashamed to admit that I'm enjoying this", Esme said happily as Amarilin started to beat Sam. " It's about time someone finally put that bastard in his place" I said as I noticed Sue Clearwater by the trees watching Amarilin get justice for Leah, she was scared and she deserved to be. " Now I want you two to leave before I go to far and kill you sorry asses, and even though no one will miss either of you I want you to warn the other mutts in you pack that if they ever mess with my big sister again they will deal with me, do I make myself clear".

" Yes", Sam and Paul whispered as Jared helped them up. " Good", Amarilin said walking to where we all stood, " I advise that you three and your pack full of mutts grow up, and realize that Jacob Black is the true alpha, and the ones in his pack are the true wolfs, the rest of you are loser who need to learn your place, maybe if you all grew up Jacob might forgive your mistakes and put you in his pack, as the lowest members of course, but you don't deserve anything more".

" Leah", Jacob said while Amarilin joined us and Sam, Paul, and Jared left, " I like your sister, she is awesome". " Yea", Seth said smiling at Amarilin, " that was awesome, thank you for doing what I've wanted to do for a long time". " Anytime", Amarilin answered looking to Ileana, " it's your turn mom, don't hurt Sue she's human, and even though she was wrong in her twisted mind she thinks she did right". " I know", Ileana said kissing Leah on the cheek. " don't worry sis", Amarilin said moving so that she stood beside Leah, " you have me and mom in your corner now". " Thanks", Leah said smiling to her sister, " you didn't have to do that". " I know", Amarilin replied, " I didn't, but people need to learn that it's not acceptable to hurt my sister, and you need to realize that you don't have to fight alone anymore, you have a lot of people here alone that loves you, you need to see that your loved".

**I love this chapter, it's about time that Sam gets put in his place, and I don't have a problem with Paul, but he seems like the one who would hurt someone out of the pack, because of his temper. Enjoy and review**

**Amanda**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'd like to thank ShadowCub, alissa21, ABarbieStory, livi13, Shelbron and the others who like this story. I may not update this story everyday, the other two are writing themselves, but this takes longer, but I'm going to try. Also I most likely wont be updating my stories tomorrow, I'll be writing and typing the next few chapters instead.**

**I do no own twilight, that right belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing some of her characters**

Chapter Eleven

Ileana's POV

" Sue", I said as she came up to the Cullen's house. " Ileana", Sue said scared after what she had just seen my daughter do. " She won't kill you", I said causing some of the people behind me to laugh, " if you weren't human she might but I raised her better than that". " You created a monster", Sue whispered.

" No I didn't", I answered, " I have a whole family who spoil my children, yes I put a sword in her hand when she was five like you and Harry said I would do if I raised Leah, but I taught my daughters to protect themselves, I raised beautiful, strong and loyal daughter, that any mother would be honored to call their own, Amarilin didn't do anything wrong, she punished two people who hurt her sister, while you let them hurt her and didn't do anything about it, in my opinion you are the monster".

" Are you serious", Amarilin said laughing, " my mom is the best mom in the world, she trained me and my sister to protect ourselves, hell I'd be dead if it wasn't for her, when I was drugged, kidnapped and raped it was the training that my mom gave me that helped me escape and capture the man that hurt me, it was her strength that helped me handle the pregnancy that resulted from being raped and be able to keep and love my daughter, she tells us the truth, she doesn't lie or sugarcoat anything, you are the horrible mother, you lie to your children, and you let people hurt them and then you don't say or do anything about it, that's why me and my sister adore our mother, while your children look at you with disgust".

" You were raped", my daughter's mate asked my daughter. " Yes", Amarilin answered, " the man who hurt me is dead by my hand, and my daughter may be his but she's my angel, and she'll one day learn the truth of her birth, but she'll know that I love her with all my heart, the truth may hurt her, but it will hurt less coming from me when she is ready to hear it than coming from anyone else", " You are very wise", Carlisle said. " You shouldn't be shocked Dr. Cullen", Amarilin replied, " I'm my mother's child, my sister Zara is like both of our parents, but my dad claims that I couldn't be more like my mom if I tried, and I'm proud of that".

" My children love me", I said staring at Sue who had began to cry, " Leah may not yet, but she will when she gets to know me, I love her, and I'm willing to do whatever I have to do to keep her safe, can you say the same, you may think you did the right thing but you didn't, you lied to her, and you let others hurt her, knowing that when she found out the truth that she would be hurt, you can claim that I'm a horrible mother and that my children are monsters, but my children know differently, and that's all that really matters to me".

" I think you're a good mother", a littler girl said running up to me, I bent down so I could look her in the eyes, " you protect your children, and that's what a mother is supposed to do, and you treat her better that she does". " Renesmee", Sue said shocked". " It's true", Renesmee said ignoring Sue, " Aunt Rose is always mad at Sue, she says that she doesn't deserve Leah, but you do, you'll protect her". " Out of the mouths of babes", Amarilin said smiling at Renesmee. " thank you sweetie", I said smiling at Renesmee, " you are a sweet girl, I bet you make your parents proud".

" I think you should leave Sue", Leah said, " you raised me and were my mother for twenty one years and for that I will always love you, but you have lied and hurt me, I can't just forgive you for that, maybe one day but not today". " Leah", Sue whispered as Leah went into the Cullen's house followed by the blond haired man that had been protecting my daughter. " Just go Sue", I said feeling bad for my enemy, " she's upset and needs time to get over all of this, she'll forgive you because she does love you, but she won't be able to forget or trust you again, my advise is that you think of a way to get back in your daughters good graces".

After Sue left I turned and looked at my middle child, she made me proud with the way she handled those dogs, and what she told Sue made me realize how lucky I was to have my youngest two daughter love, it made me look forward to gaining Leah's. " let's go inside", I told Amarilin, " we need to check on Leah, and see what she wants to do, and I think it would be wise if you knew the name of your mate". " True", Amarilin said smirking, " at least I did better that you did, Uncle Mich still love to tell how you jumped dad after only knowing him for a few seconds". " I can't be blamed for that", I replied laughing, " your father is irresistible".

**Well the next two chapter will be pretty easy, but I got to decide if Leah is going to go with her mother back to their home until she changes or if they are going to stay with the Cullen's, I'd like to hear what you think so please review**

**Amanda**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'd like to thank bankel1, GothChip80, alissa21, Neviegirl, ShadowCub, FantasyLover74, Maximus05, laukritia, Shelbron, and all my other readers. I took off yesterday and spent Friday and Saturday working on typing on my stories, and I have the next three chapters written, and I think you are going to like them. **

**I don't own twilight, just Ileana and Amarilin.**

Chapter Twelve

Leah's POV

How can Sue be so stupid, how could she think that my birth mother is a bad influence when she and my sister both stood up for me, whereas Sue never has. I couldn't even be around Sue anymore so I went inside after I told her to leave.

Jasper followed me inside, I know that he's worried about me, but I'm ok now. Ileana and Amarilin came in shortly after I did, they were followed by the Cullen's, Jake, and Seth. I watched as Alice and Amarilin went up the stairs, I was about to ask why they left when Edward explained, " Amarilin is mated to Alice". " Oh", I answered shocked.

It'll be ok", Jasper said sitting beside me, " Alice likes your sister, and will one day be in love with her, we have been discussing separating, we still care for each other, but we don't love each other the way we once did, now our love has became like the love we have for Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett".

" What's going to happen", I asked my mom now that I wasn't worried about Amarilin. " That's up to you", my mom answered, " you can come with us back to my home to go through the change there, or you can stay here, and Amarilin and I will return to our home to get what we'll need, and to get Leana, it's your choice, but you will have to decide now because you will be going through the change soon, I believe tomorrow at the earliest".

" Here", Seth said, " please stay here Lee". " I want to stay here", I answered giving my brother a weak smile, this all must be difficult for him, I can't leave him now, " if you don't mind". " of course we don't mind", mom said, the second change is harder than the first and you need to be comfortable, Amarilin and Zara are half witches so Amarilin knows what you are going through and can help you through, but we will have to leave for awhile to go get Leana

Amarilin's POV

" My name's Alice", my mate said, she was sitting on the floor while I sat on the couch in her and her husbands room, " so you're mated to me". " Yea", I answered. " Don't worry", Alice said smiling, " I've seen our future and we'll be happy together".

" I can see the future to", I said, " it's one of my witch powers, I know you are meant to be with me, and that we will remain with the Cullen's, that doesn't worry me, mating is not like imprinting, you are one of the most important people in my life already, but your not all that matters to me, I love my family, and I don't mind staying with the Cullen's because I can teleport us to my family whenever we want to visit, or live with them for a while, I don't mind staying here with you because I am meant to, what I'm worried about is my daughter".

" Why", Alice asked. " Because I love her", I answered smiling at her, " I don't like that some people will see my daughter as a mistake, because she is not one, yes she was born under the worse circumstance but I love her anyway, I'm afraid that you won't see her for the angel she is, and you'll force me to choose, and I can't do that, I love you and her both".

" I won't force you to choose", Alice said smiling back, " I love children, maybe not as much as Rose, but I won't hate your daughter, she's a part of you, and in a way I am now her mother to, she'll never want for anything, neither will you". " That's not a problem", I answered laughing, " I'm a princess, and I am slightly spoiled, if I ever need anything all I have to do is go to my family, we don't need that from you, all we need is for you to love us". " Amarilin", mom said from downstairs, " come down here".

Jasper's POV

Amarilin and Alice came to join us, they seemed happy which made me happy, maybe now I can be with Leah. Ileana told Amarilin the Leah wanted to stay with us and that they would come back here tomorrow after they packed and got Amarilin's daughter ready, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were excited when Amarilin's daughter was mentioned, if that baby wasn't already spoiled she would be when we got done with her.

After they said their goodbyes, Amarilin teleported herself and Ileana back to their home. After they left Leah got up and asked which room she could stay in, Alice and I offered her the room that used to be ours. Leah told Seth to follow her as she left the room, I could tell she was worried about her baby brother, what most people don't realize is that Leah has pretty much raised Seth, but she didn't have to worry, I was making it my job to make sure Leah was ok.

**I have a lot of surprises still to come, because believe it or not Sam and Paul aren't the villain's of this story. Please review**

**Amanda**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'd like to thank Shelbron, FantasyLover74, ABarbieStory, ShadowCub, and everyone else who likes my story. This is going to be a short chapter, but the next few chapter's involve Leah's change.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Thirteen

Seth's POV

I can't believe that Leah's only my half sister, I really don't care if she is though, because she's the one that raised me. I'm happy that Leah's mom and sister stood up for her, I have been begging her and Jake to let me deal with Sam and Paul, but they wouldn't let me. I don't know who likes Ileana and Amarilin more, me or Leah.

" Are you ok", Leah asked bringing me out of my thoughts, I noticed that we had entered Alice and Jasper's room. " Yea", I said, " I like you mother and sister Lee, and you know that as long as your happy I'm happy to". " I like them to", Leah said smiling, " they remind me of myself, I guess we now know where I get my personality from". " But I think your perfect Lee", I said, " I don't care what anyone says, you are they best big sister in the world".

" Thanks little brother", Leah said falling asleep on the couch. I can't help but be glad that my sister has someone who can stick up for her, I wish I could, but I'm only fifteen, and Leah and Jacob won't let me.

Alice's POV

After my mate went home to get her daughter I took Jasper aside so that we could talk, I have known for a while that he has been falling for Leah, but I still care for Jasper and I want to make sure that he's ok with me and Amarilin.

" Are you ok Jasper", I asked, even though we had left the living room where the rest of our extended family were, I knew that they could hear us because of their super hearing, so I knew that they were listening to every word we said. " Yes Alice", Jasper said smiling, " we have been drifting apart for a while, we have grown to love each other like siblings, you know I have feeling for Leah, and Leah's sister is now your mate, I am truly happy with the way thing have turned out".

" Thank you Jasper", I said happily, " I don't want to not be friends, you will always be apart of my life, even though I love Amarilin". " What the hell", Emmett's voice boomed from the living room, " divorces are supposed to be messy, not happy, dudes you two are doing this wrong, where's the fighting, and Alice if you ever get tired of red tell her to give me a call, she's just my type". " EMMETT", Rosalie screamed laughing, " will you ever grow up". " HELL NO", Emmett screamed back, I'm happy that this change in our lives won't hurt my family, I just hope that they will bring Amarilin in with open arm's.

**I know this is really short, but I wanted to show how everyone was feeling before Leah became a banshee. Please review**

**Amanda**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'd like to thank alissa21, ABarbieStory, brankel1, FantasyLover74, and everyone who's reading.**

**I've been waiting for this chapter for awhile, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Fourteen

Nessie's POV

I went home after Ms. Sue left, momma and daddy took me while Jacob stayed at grandma Esme's and grandpa Carlisle's, he wanted to come home with me but I was worried about auntie Leah, so I asked him to stay, I knew my Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to auntie Leah. When I woke up this morning momma and daddy took me up to my grandparents, they were worried Leah like I was, but when we got there the first thing we heard was Leah's screams.

I leaped from my momma's arms and ran the rest of the way to my grandparents, I wanted to make sure no one was hurting auntie Leah, because if they were I would make my Jacob hurt them. When I got there auntie Rose told me that auntie Leah was with Carlisle, and that she was sick and he was making her better, I went and sat in her lap, I noticed that everyone was worried, and that uncle Seth and uncle Jasper was pacing, I hoped everything would be ok.

Amarilin's POV

It took us longer than we thought it would to get everything we needed together, but we finally got everything together, and got Leana ready to go. I said goodbye to my family, because I knew it would be a while before I saw them again, I knew I would be staying with the Cullen's, not only because they were Alice's family, but I felt as if I was destined to be there and that was ok because I could teleport back here anytime I wanted to. I couldn't wait for Leana to meet Alice, I loved both of them, and I know that Alice will be someone important in my daughter's future.

When we got back to the Cullen's we heard Leah's screams from outside, I knew that the first change that a hybrid goes through is tough, your in pain but it's bearable, but the second change is unbearable because both side are fighting each other. Leah's Banshee and wolf spirits were at war with each other, and they would keep fighting until they became one.

Mom and I left our stuff outside, but that wasn't important right now, Leah needed us. I didn't want Leana to be around all of Leah's screaming, I was afraid that she would get scared, and Leah needed me the most, I've been where she is, so I can help her through.

The Cullen's were all in the living room, they all seemed glad that we were there, they were worried about my sister. " Here", I told Alice handing her Leana before kissing her on the cheek, " Leah needs me right now, and I don't want Leana to be in there with us while Leah's going through the change, so think of this as bonding". " Yay", Alice said smiling at my daughter causing Leana to giggle, " hey baby girl, tell momma not to worry, mom's got this". " take care of Leah" Alice's soon to be ex husband told me. " I will", I answered running up the stairs to where my sister was being taken care of by my mom and her friend Carlisle.

" It hurt's", Leah said when I got to her side. " I know", I said quietly, " you need to stop fighting it Leah, let the pain take you, that's the only way that the wolf and banshee spirits can become one, just let go, I'll be here to catch you".

" AHHHHH", Leah Screamed as she did as I told her, she levitated off of the metal doctors table that she was on, then she became surrounded by red and yellow lights. " she'll have control of fire and air", my mom said smiling. " why am I not surprised", I said as the lights swirled around my sister, then entered her, she let out a deafening scream before she floated back down. " It's done", my mom said as my sister closed her eyes, tiredness taking over, " it doesn't take long for her to receive her power's", I explained to Carlisle answering the question he had thought of which was why it didn't take longer, " The hard part is the pain you feel before the change, it's was the wolf and banshee fighting, all she had to do was let the pain go and it made the change easier".

Jasper's POV

" It's done", Ileana said from the top of the stairs getting everyone's attention, " she is fine, but she is tired, Carlisle suggested to let her sleep so you can all see her when she wakes up". " thank you", I said to the mother of the woman I was starting to love. " She'll be ok when she wakes up", Esme asked worried, " yes", Ileana answered, "she's been through the worst of it, when she wakes up she'll feel better, and she'll be happier, she'll finally be complete" .

**So Leah's a banshee now, and her powers are fire and air. Please review**

**Amanda**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'd like to thank alissa21, GothChiq80, FantasyLover74, Shelbron, ABarbieStory, brankel1, and all my readers. I didn't get to update yesterday, I haven't been feeling well, so if I don't update one day in the upcoming days I am truly sorry but you will know why. I have been reading some Bree fanfiction, and I am sad that her story ends the way it does in eclipse, so I have a Bree/Jasper story in mind, and I may also write one with her and Emmett, Edward, or one of the pack, also don't be shocked if you see a Angela, or Kim story as well, after I finish the ones I'm working on of course. I would also like to say I don't dislike Bella, I just don't like her, and I actually really like Paul and you might see a story with him and an O/C ( this will be put up with all my story's).**

**I do not own twilight or any of the other books in the series**

Chapter fifteen

Alice's POV

Leah finally made it through the change, and Carlisle, Ileana, and Amarilin were up there with her waiting for her to wake up, while the rest of us remained in the living room waiting until we can see her.

" She's beautiful", Rose said from beside me. She and Nessie had move beside me after Amarilin had left Leana with me, we have all fallen under Leana's spell, even though she has only been here for an hour. " She is", I answered studying my new daughter, she looked like her mother, she has her beautiful green eyes, but she had her grandmothers raven hair. " I haven't gotten to see her", Seth said coming to were I was sitting, he got his first look at Leana, all of the sudden he was looking at Leana like nothing else mattered, oh my he's imprinted on my new daughter.

" Oh fuck", Jacob said laughing, " Leah's sister is going to kill you for imprinting on her daughter, and Leah's not awake to protect you, I love you man but I am not getting in front of her and you when she come at you". I knew that Jacob was probably right, and that if Seth survived that he wouldn't hurt Leana, she was my daughter to, and I refused to let either of my girls be hurt.

" Seth Clearwater", my mate said coming down the stairs and stopping at the bottom, " come here". " Don't kill me please", Seth said quietly as he took his eyes off of Leana and walked slowly to Amarilin, " I didn't mean to and I won't hurt her".

" I'm not going to kill you", Amarilin said with a smile, " you can't help that you imprinted with my daughter, she's who you are meant to be with, and that's fine with me, because I know that you were raised by my eldest sister and she raised you to be an honorable young man, I won't keep you from Leana, that would hurt the both of you, but you will remember that she is my daughter, and what I say goes, do you understand".

" Yea", Seth said smiling. " Good", Amarilin replied laughing, " as long as you remember that you have to share her with me and Alice, and both of our family's as well, I understand you need to be with her, but just don't take her away from me". " Damn", Emmett said, " you were supposed to kill him, you people need to start fighting or something, all this love in this room is starting to scare my ass". " I'm not going to kill him, but I could kill you", Amarilin said shutting up my brother, " he did nothing wrong, and I will not kill him for imprinting on my daughter especially since she has gained a protector who would die to protect her, now I have to get back to my sister, can you all please save any other surprise's for later".

" If you hurt Leana then you'll have to deal with me", I told Seth as he walked back to where I was holding Leana. " I won't", Seth answered smiling at Leana who was reaching her arms out to him, " can I hold her". " Of course", I said handing over Leana, I was already in love with that little girl, I understand why Amarilin's so protective of Leana. " I wonder who Leah will imprint on", Jacob said out of the blue, I must admit I also wondered who my future sister in law would imprint on to.

**Seth imprinted on Leana, I said that I may make a sequel to this story, and if I do it will be a Seth/ Leana story, after she has grown up of course. Please review**

**Amanda**


	18. Chapter 17

**I want to thank FantasyLover71, ABarbieStory, brankel1, alissa21, ShadowCub, Inuyashee, and all who like my stories. I realized that this story still has a good way to go, because I haven't even revealed the real threat yet. Also Leana is ten months old**

**I don't own twilight, but I do own the banshee's**

Chapter Sixteen

Leah's POV

" Leah", my mom said after I had woken up, " how are you feeling". " I'm not in pain anymore", I answered, " and I feel stronger, how long was I out". " Ten hours", Amarilin said entering the room with Carlisle, " we were worried about you sleeping beauty, you missed all the action". " what did I miss", I asked.

" Emmett tried to get me to kill your brother", Amarilin said, " Jake is taking bets on who we all think you'll imprint on, and your brother imprinted on my daughter". " You didn't kill him", I asked worried as I sat up. " No", my sister answered, " I'm not that bad, I wouldn't kill your brother just for imprinting on my baby, ok I might have, but I like you brother, he reminds me of Zara".

" They have been worried about you", Carlisle said getting our attention, " do you feel like going downstairs". " Sure", I said getting slowly and walking downstairs followed by my mom, sister, and Carlisle.

" Leah", Seth said running to me giving me a hug, " are you ok". " Yea", I answered hugging him back, " I hear you imprinted". I did", Seth said excitedly, " let me go get her". Seth ran up to Rose and picked up the baby in Rose's arms then slowly brought her to me. " This is Leana", Seth said proudly, " isn't she pretty". " Of course", I answered laughing, " she is my niece after all".

" You got to admit that they are kind of cute together", my sister said laughing behind me. " Leah", Jasper said walking up beside me, I looked at him about to talk to him but I couldn't, I felt my world shift until all that mattered was Jasper. " her eye's flashed", my mom said from somewhere behind me, " she mated".

Jasper's POV

" Stop it Jacob", Alice said, " she will imprint when she imprints, just let it go". We were all in the living room waiting for Leah to come down, Rose had Leana while Alice and Seth sat around her. And the rest of us were sitting around waiting. We knew that Leah had woken up because we could hear her talking upstairs. " She's coming down", Edward said getting everyone's attention.

When Leah got down the stair's Seth was the first one to her, he introduced her to Leana, then he went back to the couch and sat down with his imprint. " Leah", I said walking up beside her. Leah looked at me about to talk to me when her eye's flashed and she looked at me like I was the most important person in her life. "her eye's flashed", Ileana said, " she mated".

**It was short, but I just wanted to get in Leah imprinting/mating. Hope you liked, please review**


	19. Chapter 18

**I'd like to thank FantasyLover74, ShadowCub, alissa21, Mo-themighty, ABarbieStory, brankel1, and all who read my stories.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Seventeen

Amarilin's POV

"HELL NO", I screamed causing everyone's attention to leave Jasper and my sister, " Jacob Black if your going to tell Sam that Leah has imprinted on Jasper then you are taking me with you". " Even better", Jacob said laughing. " Bye", I said walking to where Alice was holding Leana and kissing them both on the cheek, " mama has to go make fun of a wolf, Seth your coming with me, I need to get to know my future son-in-law, and you need to impress your future mother-in-law".

" Ok", Seth said following me and Jacob to the door. " So do you guys want me to teleport us to Uley's ", I asked. " Teleport", they both answered as I grabbed their hands and teleported us to Sam Uley's house. " They are having a pack meeting", I informed the boys, " and they are discussing me, apparently Sam didn't like what I did to him earlier". " This is going to be awesome", Jacob said as we entered the house full of wolfs.

" Bitches", I said taking a seat while everyone stared at me, " did you miss me". " What the hell is she doing here", Sam asked Jacob, " she tried to kill me and Paul today". " You deserved it", Seth growled. " Future son-in-law, I like you", I said making Seth smile. " Son-in-law", one of the young wolfs asked me. " He imprinted on my daughter", I answered, " it's old news, we are actually here to talk about Leah imprinting". " WHAT", Sam screamed".

" Leah imprinted on Jasper Hale after she became a banshee", Jacob explained. " Hell no, he can't have my Lee-lee", Sam said angrily getting into Jacob's face. " Will you shut the fuck up", I said, " Leah does not belong to you, you were the one who broke her heart just so you could be with the sorry bitch she called cousin, who only wanted to be with you so she could take you away from Leah, you need to understand that you will never have her so please do everyone a favor and leave her alone and be happy you have that two-faced bitch, because sadly she's the only person who will ever want your sorry ass".

" You ", I said pointing to Emily as I got up to get in the bitches face, " you're a sorry assed bitch, please get it through you thick skull that Leah will always be better than you and there's nothing your sorry ass can do to change that, yes you got Sam, but he's no prize, and you forced him to your side from the beginning, the other imprints took their time with their imprinters which only makes you look like a slut, and that bitch is why your scared, karma does not like people like you".

" Stop", Emily cried. " No", I replied, " you're an awful human being, and I refuse to overlook that because you precious Sam scared you, you need to realize that Leah is the better person because she doesn't use people the way you do, hell she loved and you hurt her, didn't you bitch, and don't deny it, I can read your mind". " I'm sorry", Emily cried. " No your not", I replied, " your not sorry and all about what you've done, your only sorry that everyone is starting to see the real you". " Shut up", Emily screamed dropping her act. " Now do you see the truth", I asked the shocked wolf, they has known the truth about Sam all along, but not about Emily.

" I advise you to leave this sorry assed pack", I address the wolfs, " Jacob is the true alpha, and he actually treats his wolfs with respect". " I'm sorry", Paul said, " I know", I answered smiling at him while I sat back down by a girl named Kim, " you just needed someone to show you that what you were doing was wrong, I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to teach you a hard lesson". " Thanks", Paul said taking his imprints hand.

" So I just wanted to let you guys know that Leah has imprinted", Jacob said, " and I wanted you guys to meet Leah's sister Amarilin, who is awesome by the way, but now we are going to go before Amarilin kills Sam or Emily". " Hey", I said walking to the door, " I have excellent control, I wouldn't kill them unless I want to".

" Sure", Jacob said laughed. " Wait", Jared said stopping us before we walked out the door, " if we want to switch packs, would you take us Jacob". " Yea dude", Jake said, " if any of you guys want to join my pack just follow us back to the Cullen's". " They won't hurt you", I said reading their minds, " they are harmless, and I'll be there to protect you wolf's". " They can't", Sam said. " Yes we can", Paul said as everyone one but Sam and Emily got up and followed us. " That's what happens when you act like a bitch", I told Sam and Emily, " you lose everything, bye now".

**I really enjoyed writing this. Please review**

**Amanda**


	20. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**I've realized that some of you may have questions about some of my stories, so if you do just sent the question to me in a review to the story or an message about the story, and tomorrow when I update I will answer them.**

**Also I'm working on finishing When one door closed a better one opened, and Alpha's Mate ( What remains hidden still has a good way to go). I'm supposed to go on vacation next week, and I will be taking my laptop but I probably won't be updating everyday. **

**Amanda**


	21. Chapter 19

**I'd like to thank FantasyLover74, ABarbieStory, ShadowCub, alissa21, Chinalow, brankel1, TheFirstLostGirl, imalive2012, and everyone who reading. **

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Eighteen

Leah's POV

I was sitting on the Cullen's couch snuggling with Jasper waiting on Amarilin, Seth, and Jacob to return. I was watching my mom who was holding Leana while talking with Carlisle and Esme, everyone here seemed to like my new family members, especially my niece/ future sister in law, it felt odd thinking of Leana being my brothers imprint, but he seems happier than he has been in a long time.

" That child will be the cause of many fights in this house", Jasper whispered in my ear causing shivers to go down my spine, " I don't know who's going to be craziest about that angel, Alice, Rose, or Esme, hell Emmett's even wrapped around your nieces fingers baby". " I know", I whispered back, as I heard shouting coming from outside.

" It seems like we have adopted more wolf's", Edward said laughing, as he and Bella got up and left the room. Renesmee was off shopping with Rosalie and Emmett. " Just when my vision's were starting to come back to me", Alice joked, she was sitting in the living room with us waiting on Amarilin's return.

" You missed it Lee", Seth said as he came in the house followed by my sister, she went over and sat by Alice, while Seth went and took Leana from my mom and came and sat on the floor so he could play with his imprint, " Amarilin put Sam and Emily in their place, and she got all of Sam's pack to join our pack, it was so awesome. Sam was angry that you imprinted but he and Emily are afraid of Amarilin so they won't do anything". " I see now why Jacob was so happy that she went with him", I said as Jasper took my hand in his.

" I think you people only like me for my anger", Amarilin joked looking over at me and Jasper, " so you and Jasper huh, I'm not surprised since I had a vision about you two, by the way you two make some cute baby's". " WHAT", I screamed shocked, after two years of believing I'd never be able to have kids it was shocking that I could, even if Sue said I could.

" Please tell me you didn't believe that bull about being infertile", Amarilin said, " yes you couldn't have baby's while a wolf, your body was waiting for you to become half banshee even if you didn't know you would become one, now that you are complete you can have children, anyway it wouldn't have been fair to have kids while you were just a wolf because they wouldn't have banshee blood. Seriously sweetie what have those people been telling you, your elders don't know shit about you, you're the first female wolf, so there's on one to compare you to, all they have told you about your wolf is just them making guesses".

" It makes sense that you couldn't have babies while waiting to become a banshee", Carlisle said, " your wolf wanted you to be at your strongest so you could protect you children". " If Sue and Harry had just called me and asked I could have told them that", mom said giving me a weak smile, " they weren't the smartest people I've ever met. You'll start training soon, for your elemental powers and fighting, if you have any questions for me I can answer them then".

" I'm going to call Alec and ask him to come and help", Amariling said laying her head on Alice's shoulder, " He has control over air, I'll help you with fire, and mom and I will be teaching you how to fight". " I could help", Jasper said, " I fought in the Civil and Southern vampire wars". " That will be nice", mom said, " you're her imprint/mate so it'll be extremely helpful if you were there".

" It's going to be brutal", Amarilin said laughing, " mom will put you through the ringer". " Sound's fun", I said sarcastically. " yea the next few month's are going to be awesome", my sister said smirking at me, I have a feeling I was going to be put through hell.

**The next chapter will finally introduce the villains of the story, please review**

**Amanda**


	22. Chapter 20

**I'd like to thank livi13, FantasyLover74, alissa21, AbarbieStory, brankel1, and all my leaders. I'd like to really thank livi13, your review made my day and I really appreciate what you said, thank you. So I'm updating early, since I'm packing for my trip on Sunday( don't be surprised if I something happens that I don't get to go), we don't leave till Sunday, but I'm going to my dads Saturday, and if I don't pack now I will end up taking the whole house ( not a joke I've almost done it before). I almost have the next chapters of all three stories, so hopefully I'll have the time to put them up on Friday. ( P.S this is going in all my stories).**

**Well the threat is announced in this chapter, I feel sorry for anyone who wants to take on Ileana, Amarilin, or Leah.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Nineteen

Two months later

Leah's POV

A lot has happened in the last two months, Jasper and I have gotten closer, as have Alice and Amarilin. Leana has started to speak, her first word was Seth, which pissed my sister off, she beat my brother up after she chased him around the Cullen's yard screaming ' I will kill you mutt', it was actually very funny.

Mom and Amarilin took me, Jasper, Alice, and Seth to meet her side of the family, and they were awesome, I found out the Amarilin was right my sister Zara is literally the female version of Seth. I'm still not talking to Sue though, I still haven't been able to forgiver her for lying to me.

I have been training for almost two months. I don't mind the fighting lesson's because mom and Jasper are great teachers, but I'm having trouble learning to control my elements. An example of my lack of control over my elements is when Sam and Emily decided to crash one of our pack meetings and tried to get all the wolfs that left Sam's pack back, and when that didn't work Sam's stupid ass had to make a stupid remark about how I should talk to Sue and that I was being unreasonable. I ended up setting him on fire, it was funny, but I was put on house arrest until I learned how to control my powers.

" You'll never get any freedom if you don't learn to control your element's", Amarilin said laughing. " Hey I have control over fire", I whined. " You just have to make sure not to set anyone on fire again", my sister joked causing my stupid dumb assed cousin to laugh, " next time if someone messes with you and they are not human you burn their organs, you don't get fussed at for putting them on fire because most people don't realize what you've done". " She'd know", Alec said angrily, " she's done it to us a billion times"

" Stop laughing at Leah", mom said sternly from where she sat by Jasper and Alice, " Leah is doing great, and if her teacher's weren't giving her such a hard time then she would probably be able to control both of her elements better than you two". " Yes ma'am", Amarilin said smirking at me as we started again.

Italy

Aro's thought's

Carlisle is a very dear friend of mine, but the Cullen's have grown to be to powerful, they have a coven of nine, and they have wolf's that are now their ally's. I need to make sure they don't get anymore powerful. Especially after what happened last time. And I may be able to spare some of the more special Cullen's lives if they agree to join me, yes I need to take down my old friend's family before he and his family decide to take me out.

Ileana's POV

"The volturi are coming" Amarilin said after everyone else had left to go back to the Cullen's, " your old friend Aro will lead an army to destroy the Cullen's because he fears their power, but he doesn't know that we are now their ally's". " I'm not surprised", I said, " I shouldn't have spared that useless piece of filth's life, but he was Carlisle's friend at the time, his stupidity will be his downfall". " That it will", Amarilin said with a devious smile, " I've seen what happens, and when me, you and Leah get through with him he'll regret the day he ever crossed our path".

**I hope you all liked, so until next time, also please make my day and review**

**Amanda**


	23. Chapter 21

**I'd like to thank alissa21, FantasyLover74, brankel1, ABarbieStory, and all my I have bad news, my laptop is breaking down, thinks to some people who know about computers its still alive and I can update today and have gotten all of my document off of here, but I don't know what this will do to my updating in the future so if I don't update for a while you know why but I will do the best that I can. I keep up with the reviews, story alerts, ect through my email but I have it on here so that I don't need my password, and I don't know it so until I change my email and if my computer finally dies I may not be able to keep up with all of this. Hopefully I'll be able to get a new computer soon, and it won't be a big problem. Just please work with me**

**I have a Bree story that will either be a Jasper or Emmett story, but I can't decide if Leah should be with Paul or Jacob, I don't want to open a poll because of what happened last time so please just tell me what you think In a review.**

**I don't own twilight, just borrowing.**

Chapter Twenty

Jasper's POV

My family, Jacobs pack, and Sam Uley, were gathered in our living room. Ileana, Amarilin, and Alec had called an emergency meeting after we had returned to the house after Leah finished her training. I am worried about Sam coming here, I'm afraid of what he'll try to do to Leah, but Amarilin said that if he tried anything she'd show him what should have happened when Leah set him on fire. I like Amarilin but she is scary.

When Sam arrived he decided that he wanted to talk to Leah, which she only agreed to as long as I was with her. " What do you want", Leah asked agitated when we reached mine and Leah new room.

" Lee-lee", Sam said, he was trying to move closer to Leah but he stopped when I started growling at him, " I still care about you, I don't think that this leech is good enough for you, please come back with me to La Push, you can move in with me and Emily". After he stopped talking Leah gave him a broken nose, who the hell did this mutt think he is.

" Just stop", Leah said , I could tell she was getting tired of the way Sam Uley has been acting, " you and Emily hurt me, you both betrayed me and you both still have the nerve to try to be in my life. I'm done with you, Emily and Sue, hell I've been done with you and your scared bitch since I found out that you were cheating on me with her". " Lee-lee", Sam said trying to stop Leah from going on.

" NO", Leah said, " I'm happy Sam, I have my real family, my pack, the Cullen's, and an imprint that I actually had feelings for before I imprinted on him. I will no longer allow anyone to hurt me, if you, Emily, or Sue can stop being so damn selfish and realize that you need to change then maybe then you all can have a place in my life, but I already know that you three will never change the way you act and I'm ok with that. I know that I will still have to see you three, but until I see a change for the better I will not have anything to do with any of you".

" I'm sorry", Sam whispered. " No your not", Leah said, " Sam you need to wake up and see that everything doesn't revolve around you, or your wife. Until then you'll still be a worthless bastard, don't you realize that you've lost everything, hell you don't even have a pack anymore. The only people who want to be around you is Emily and Sue, can't you see that as long as you act like this we will all hate you". " Lee-lee…", Sam started.

" No", Leah said grabbing my hand, I'm not going to listen to this anymore, you have nothing important to say and if I stay and listen I'll just end up trying to kill you again". " You did good", I whispered to Leah as we went downstairs, when we got there I sat by Seth and pulled Leah down to sit on my lap.

Sam finally came down and went to stand near the door by himself, when everyone was in the living room we all looked to Ileana, Amarilin, and Alec waiting for them to start.

" We called you here because Amarilin has had a vision, the vision showed her that the volturi are coming to kill the wolf pack and the Cullen's", Ileana said shocking everyone.

**There's Chapter 20, the next one will be everyone's reaction to Ileana's news. Hope you liked and please review.**

**Amanda**


	24. Chapter 22

**I'd like to thank ShadowCub, ABarbieStory, alissa21, brankel1, NatalieH, Woodstock718, sthrnpanther, Chica219, army girl.87.69.85 and all my readers. Sadly its been a while, my computer is pretty much dead and I haven't gotten a new one yet, also sadly I haven't been able to write while at my uncles but I borrowed my moms computer and since its been about a month since I updated this story I decided its about time to update.**

**I've been working on writhing out my storys, I have finished this story, and like four chapters for When one door closed but sadly I'm dealing with writers block. Also I am now a victorious fan and am working on a Jade/Beck story ( I love them).**

**I start back at collage in about two weeks. Hopefully I will pass collage algebra this time. ( it's the only class I have, and I need it to be able to graduate from my community collage and be able to go to a four year collage).**

**I don't own twilight. Its sad but true**

Chapter 21

Leah's POV

" We called you here because Amarilin has had a vision, the vision showed her that the volturi are coming to kill the wolf pack and the Cullen's", Ileana said shocking everyone.

" What ", Esme asked upset, " why would they be coming here, we haven't done anything wrong". " I thought that after they came the last time that they would leave us alone", Bella said hugging Nessie to her, " we proved to them that Renesmee wasn't harmful to anyone".

" Why are we involved", Sam asked, causing everyone to look angrily at him, the damn idiot actually had the nerve to ask that, " we aren't a danger to them, hell this wouldn't be happening if we wouldn't have helped the damn leech's last time". " BASTARD", Jacob, Seth, and I screamed while everyone else growled at him.

" Aro has decided that he needs to destroy the Cullen's and their closest allies which are the wolfs", Amarilin said calmly, " he is coming after everyone here because he believes that you have to much power, Aro believes that you will decide to take him and his stupid groupies out one day and that you will have the power and the allies to pull it off. I don't know how he's done it but he has talked his follower into coming here to destroy you. Aro wants every one here who is special to join him and he'll try everything in his power to get you under his control, then he plans on having everyone else killed because he's an idiot".

" Couldn't we stop them", Seth asked, " we were able to keep them from killing us last time, maybe we can talk them out of killing us again". " They didn't attack us because there was to much of a risk that we would win", Edward answered frowning, " we won't have the time to wait for our friends to get her to help us, and we can't expect them to come help us when the possibility of dying is so great. We do not have enough wolfs and vampires to deal with the numbers that Aro has, he will make sure that he can't lose before coming here". " I'm all for a good fight but this is sucide", Emmett said, " it the volturi wants us gone then we are as good as dead".

" No", mom said with a smile, " I have fought against Aro before, I shouldn't have spared his life and I regret all the pain that has come from my decision. The last time the volturi came they didn't attack you, Aro will not let that happen again, but this time you have something you didn't last time".

" You have us", Amarilin continued smirking, " the volturi don't stand a chance against me, mom, and Leah. We have an army that would gladly stand beside us, and are itching for a good battle. The volturi stupidly believe that they are unstoppable and that's when even the best army's are destroyed, if the volturi show up here they will be signing their death warrants".

" They don't know that Ileana is here", Carlisle said smiling at my mom, " I do not like the thought of fighting but I must admit that I have always wanted to fight alongside Ileana. I have seen what Ileana is capable of. I do not envy any person who is unlucky enough to find themselves at the end of her sword".

" I've fought beside mom before", Amarilin said shocking everyone, " it was my choice not hers, but I can tell you that the only volturi who survive will be the ones that are spared. I don't need a vision to tell you the outcome of this battle".

" They'll bring an army", Jasper said, I could tell he was worried that we would be killed, but I wasn't. " I've taken down army's that were at least three times bigger than Aro's army", mom said confidently, " so has Amarilin, she has fought along side me for the past two years. With us on your side they will lose, and this time Leah will be fighting with us as well. If your still worried about numbers I can call my family and they would all be happy to join us".

" Please", Esme asked. " I don't think we'll need them", Jacob said looking at my mom and Amarilin, " we've all seen what Amarilin and Ileana can do, they are unstoppable. I would feel safer if their family was here for Nessie's protection but I think that Ileana, Leah, and Amarilin can destroy the volturi by themselves".

" Dude thanks for the support", Amarilin said smiling at Jacob, " everything's going to be fine, I'd see if it wasn't. all that we are asking is to trust us, we won't let anything happen you any of you". " We trust you honey", Alice said. " SEETHY", Leana screamed giggling as she hugged Seth, breaking the tension in the room. " Mutt", Amarilin growled only causing Leana to giggle louder, " she had to be a peacekeeper like her grandfather".

" At least she doesn't act like you", Alec said jokingly to Amarilin who wasn't paying him any attention. Amarilin's face was blank like it went when she was having a vision. " What did you see", mom asked after Amarilin had her vision. " You'll see", my sister said smiling at Embry, " I need to step outside and make a phone call", " What the hell", I asked after Amarilin had left, she was up to something.

**I hoped you liked it, and I bet you are wondering what Amarilin saw, and why she was staring at Embry, don't worry the next chapter will tell all ( I hope I can get updated sooner than before). Please review.**

**Amanda**


	25. Author's note 3

Author's note

Sadly its been a while, but I'm back.

My dad was nice enough to give me his old computer until I can afford a new one, so I am back and hopefully this computer will last until I can get a new one.

I have been working on my stories. I have finished when one door closed a better one opened and what remains hidden, and am working on finishing Alpha's mate. I have also been working on my other stories, and may even put one of them up tonight or tomorrow.

I may not be updating on my three stories until Thursday. I have a lot to do tonight and tomorrow, but I will see what I can do.

I had this odd idea, I have taken some mythology stories and created three stories so far, but they do not go with each other, they use the same idea. I have one with the Arthurian legend, An Egyptian myth story, and lastly a Greek mythology story. I have a poll for the greed mythology story. I know how it goes, but the main characters are Leah, Jasper, Alice, and Edward and I don't know which to make it the main character (the story will start from Leah's POV), so please vote (I can tell you it involves the Greek gods and goddesses).

Amanda


	26. Chapter 23

**I'd like to thank iluvwolfz, brankel1, DannyGrangerMalfoy, WolfGirl1167, ShadowCub, alissa21, cediales, ehanda, Xhex-Athame-Snape, and all my readers. I'm back, and happy about it. I hope you are voting on my new poll. Also the main Greek gods I will use for the story will be Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Ares**

**In the last chapter Amarilin was up to something and in this chapter you'll see what.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter twenty-two

Amarilin's POV

"Mira", I said into my cell with a smirk, the vision I had was a disturbing one but I was about to make my cousin very happy, "How's my favorite cousin". "I'm good Lini", Mira answered me, I could tell that she was worried, I only ever called her my favorite cousin when I was up to something, "Dad told us about the volturi, if you need us we well be there. it will be fun watching you and aunt Ileana hand them their asses".

"That's not why I'm calling you Mira", I said, "I need you to listen to me and do as I say. I am about to teleport to the castle; I will be in your room waiting on you. You need to talk to your father and tell him that you will be gone for a little while, then come to your room and meet me". "What's going on Lini", Mira asked me, she hates when I would tell her to do things without an explanation, but she should know by now that she will be happy in the end.

"Don't ask question's", I said, "just do as I said, you need to trust me cousin, when have I ever misled you". "Never", Mira answered with a laugh, "but you have misled Alec and Alex many times before". "I needed something to entertain me", I said trying to defend myself, "now do as I said, I'm about to teleport, and I'll pack you a bag while I wait on you". I hung up after that, I didn't want to give her a chance to talk me out of getting her.

I teleported to Mira's room, I had already packed her what she would need and was sitting on her bed waiting on her to get here. "I'm here", Mira said walking into her room, "it took me a while but I finally was able to get away from everyone".

"Good girl", I said laughing, I grabbed her hand and teleported us both to the Cullen's, I realized when I got there that I hadn't packed her many cloths, but Mira is the raven haired version of Rosalie, she can borrow some of her clothes for now.

"Why am I here", Mira asked as we entered the Cullen's house, everyone was still here, and when I walked through the door everyone looked at me and Mira. I watched Embry's reaction to Mira, he was shocked and when Mira looked at him he imprinted on her and she became mated to him causing her eyes to glow red. "Why is Mira here", Leah asked shocked that Embry was Mira's mate. "Amarilin Elizabeth Banshera Morin what did you do", mom asked over Alec's laughter.

"I had a very revealing vision about Embry and Mira", I said shuddering, "let's just say it was worse than it would have been if I had walked in on them having sex. I noticed that they were soul mates, so I decided to go borrow Mira". "Amarilin" Mira said, she was upset that I hadn't told her all of this before i had brought her here". "Sorry cousin, but he will make you happy", I told her, "everyone else in our family has a mate besides you, and also this way you can have a few days to get to know your mate before everyone else arrives to help us in the fight against the volturi".

"Thank you", Embry said giving me a smile. "Sure future cousin-in-law, just treat her right so I don't have to maim you", I said smiling, "you would have met her anyway, but I figured that it would be nice if you had some time to get to know each other".

"Hold up you have a mate", Leah asked Alec shocked, "I want to meet her". "Him", I corrected, "Alec is mated and marred to Jace, you haven't gotten to meet him yet but he is amazing". "He is", Mira said as we both smirked at Alec, "he was able to turn Alec from a man-whore into someone we actually like".

"He did", Alec said with a smile, "I didn't accept Jace at first, but Lini, Mira, and Alex forced me to see what I had gained instead of what I had lost". "You're welcome", I said, "I only want the people who I love to be happy, even if my ways can be extreme".

"She gets that from her grandmother", mom said d smiling as she thought about her mother , "mom always has been a little extreme". "A little", Alec said laughing, "grandma is pretty much Amarilin without the fighting training and a more childish nature".

"Your family is interesting", Alice said. "I know", I answered, "I learned that when I was six and mom beat up uncle Mich in front of everyone because he stole her chair. Then there was when mom was four and my uncle stole her candy so she threw him through a door".

"My brother and I have a very unique relationship", mom said trying to defend herself. "I want to meet your brother, Emmett told my mom, "and please throw him through a door or something, that will be funny as hell". "He reminds me of dad", Alec said, me, Mira, and mom all nodded our head in agreement. "Our family will be here in four days, we will have three days to train before the battle with the volturi, I said, everyone was afraid of what the volturi would do, but me, Mira, Alec, Leah, and mom weren't.

**What did you think, please review.**


	27. Chapter 24

**I'd like to thank alissa21, ShadowCub, brankel1, ABarbieStory, HermioneGranger1997, and all my readers. I wasn't going to update today, but I'm slightly bored and sick so I'm putting off what I need to do. **

**Alpha's Mate, When One Door Closed a Better One Opened, and this story should be completed either this week or next week. I've already Published Imprinting on the Newborn, and Greek Magic which is the story I made the poll on, I may be adding another story soon, I have a lot of story's that I'm working on, but I don't think that I'd be able to keep up with having more than six story's at a time on here.**

**Also just saying that I don't agree with slavery or abuse, it will be mentioned in this chapter.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter twenty-three

Jasper's POV

Four days later

Ileana's family is arriving today, Alice, Seth, and I have already met the Banshera's, so we knew what to expect, but my family was shocked by them. Everyone besides Sam, Emily, and Sue liked the Banshera's, but they had arrived acting like they usually do, and ended up offending Leah's family, which was their mistake.

"Why don't you three just leave", Leah's grandmother Lilia said, "then when the volturi come they can kill all three of you, or you can shut up and be civil and maybe my family will protect you, I don't care what you decide, I don't like you".

"Mom", Mira's father Drin said laughing. "That man reminds me of the man that made me a slave", Lilia said calmly, "and that thing kept my granddaughter away from me. If they have the nerve to be disrespectful when we are trying to help, then I will be rude". "Gram has a point", Amarilin said staring at Sue, Emily, and Sam, "they have been acting this way since me and mom got here, so why should we protect them".

"You can't do that", Emily said, I can sense her fear, it was coming off of Sue and Sam to. They know that if we don't protect them and the volturi comes after them they would be dead, they may not want to admit it but they know that they have treated us all badly, which means that we have no obligation to protect them, "they would kill us".

"Good riddance", Zara said cheerfully, "you have treated everyone like dirt; you made my sisters life a living hell. You should have thought of this before you mistreated the people who could protect you". "Ileana", Sue begged.

"We could always kill them ourselves", Leah's cousin/Zara's mate Dorian said, "no one would miss them, and if these volturi got their hands on them they would torture them before killing them, we'd be nice, we could make your death quick and painful".

"People treat you the way you treat them", Leah's grandfather and the family's voice of reason Mordent said, "you have treated the Cullen's and Wolf's horribly, you acted selfish and as if you were in charge. You were willing to hurt others to get what you wanted".

"If you were nice to people you might have gotten everything you ever wanted, and no one would hate you", Ileana said, "but instead you were hateful and now have nothing". "Sadly we can't let them die", Lilia said shocking most of us, "no one here would be said to see you die, but unlike you three miserable beings we are not monsters".

"Thank you", Emily said. "I wouldn't thank us", Amarilin said giving Emily a pointed look, "you need to remember that if it comes down that it's us or you three we will not lose sleep sacrificing you, so tread carefully. It wouldn't be wise to piss one of us off in the next three day".

"I would let them die", Rosalie said. "Leah", Sue said, "how can you let them treat us this way". "It's how you treated her", I said angrily, how dare you talk to my mate that way. the only difference is that she didn't deserve the way you treated her, while you do".

"I told you Sue that I wouldn't allow you to be in my life until you learn to treat others nicely", Leah told Sue, "I don't care what Harry told you to do, you should have told me when you say me suffering, and you should have taken my side instead of the ones that were hurting me. I do not owe you anything".

"Leah" Sue tried. "Will you shut up", Lilia said angrily, "she's a Banshera, it will take more than apologizing for her to forgive you, so please will you three stop talking, Sue, Emily, I you're not fighting so you need to go inside with the others who won't be fighting, mutt you can stay, but watch yourself, if I find out you did something I don't like I will get my husband to attack you".

"Mom doesn't fight", Ileana explained to us after she had left, "when mom was young she was a slave. Mom was fifty when she was sold to the palace, dad and grandfather were expecting them when dad mated to mom. The man that owned mom had abused her and when dad found out he ordered his death, when dad go through with him his worst wounds were the ones he had given mom. When mom and dad married grandfather outlawed slavery as a gift to mom. Mom never wanted to fight because she considered it to violet, and since dad's always with her she's never had to protect herself even though she her magic is strong".

"That's beautiful", Esme said. "Mother Lilia would have made an amazing warrior though", Leah's step-father said laughing. "NO, Alec and his twin Alex screamed at the same time, "grandma is scary enough, we don't need her knowing how to hurt us when we do something wrong", Alex continued. "That's what grandpa is for", Mira said. "It's time to train", Ileana said, "Amarilin has seen that she, Leah, and I will be the ones to fight the volturi's main members, but we will all fight against their army, so the next three day's we will teach you how to fight and protect yourself. "Fun", Leah said, I felt for anyone who hasn't fought before, I didn't need to see the future to tell that the Banshera's were going to put us through the ringer.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please revier**

**Amanda**


	28. Chapter 25

I'd like to thank ShadowCub, Alissa21, brankel1, and all my readers. I have good and sad news, this story and When one door closed should be complete on Sunday. I will still work on the others this week, but on the last few days these two and maybe another will be the only one's I update. Alpha's Mate will be finished sometimes the next week.

There will be mistakes, I am still working on wordpad, and I'm not very good at grammer (I am better at it than math though)

I don't Own Twilight.

Chapter twenty-four

Amarilin's POV

The volturi will be here in an hour. Alice and I had both seen that they would go to the clearing were we fought in the newborn battle a few years ago, so that's where we're heading.

The imprints, my grandma, Sue, and anyone on mom's side of the family under sixteen were staying at the Cullen's, and my dad, Alec, Alex, Collin, Brady, Esme, and Alice are staying with them to protect them in case anyone from the volturi were to end up at the Cullen's house. The volturi didn't stand a chance, but we didn't want to let overconfidence be our downfall.

Does everyone know the plan", mom asked. "Yes we do", Carlisle answered, "we'll go out there and talk to them, we will offer them a chance to leave, and when they don't you and your family will come out, then we will all fight off the lesser members that you don't want to be saved, then we will leave you, Leah and Amarilin to fight off the guard".

"I don't feel safe with Leah fighting", Jasper said, he was protective of my sister, and he's spent the past week trying to talk her out of fighting, while I've had it easy I only had to ask Alice not to fight once and she agreed.

"She'll be fine", I told him, he should have realized by now that me and mom wouldn't let anything happen to Leah "Don't worry Jasper, mom and I will be there to protect her, and in my vision no one on our side dies".

"I'll be fine", Leah told Jasper kissing him on the cheek, "I have control over my powers, and I'm a good fighter, I had amazing teachers". "Will Leah hide with the banshee's, or will she be out there with us", Emmett asked. "She'll be with you", I answered, "She's the only female shifter and they've seen her so it will be less suspicious if she's out there standing with her pack".

"We need the volturi to have a false sense of security", grandfather said, he's one of the best warriors I know, he taught me and mom how to fight, "if they think its just the Cullen's and pack then they will become overconfident, but then when we become known Aro will noticed Ileana who he fears they will be blindsided. That is when we need to attack, because if we give them time to get over the shock they can harm us".

"My father is right", mom said, "I don't think anyone will die if they got over the shock, but they could still hurt us, and no one wants that to happen". "We got to go", I said while my family went to hide, "Leah has some banshee scent, but I will hide it until it's time to show ourselfs. Do not fear, everything will be fine". After that I went to where my family was, the volturi would be here soon, they believe that they were going to be the winners, when in fact they were about to face their downfall.

I hoped you liked. Please review

Amanda 


	29. Chapter 26

**I'd like to thank brankel1, vampirewolf98, and all my readers. So this story is coming to an end. Its kind of sad since it was my first story.**

**So I thought about doing a sequel for this story, but I don't think I will, I may at a later day but for right now I'm not. I do have a sequel for Alpha's Mate, and I have a story that goes with When one door Closed, it's Kim and Jared's story.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Jasper's POV

The volturi arrived twenty minutes after the Banshera's left, and thankfully the scent of flowers they give off is gone as well. Aro looked Smug, you could tell that he thinks he's won, but he has made a few mistakes.

first he thought we'd actully try to destroy the volturi when we would never have fought him unless we were provoked. Second he should have realized that we have many friends, hell he was there when Carlisle and Ileana met, he was either stupid or overconfident enough to forget the woman who had almost killed him years ago.

"Carlisle my friend I am sorry this has to happen", Aro said smugly. "So am I Aro", Carlisle said , "Can you tell us what we've done to cause this".

"Your friendship with the shifters", Aro said, "Edward's daughter, not to mention all the people who are not vampires that you have told our secrets to. I will of course spare a few of you, if you agree to join me, Edward, Bella, Alice, the child, and I'll even spare the female wolf, she intrigues me".

"We won't join you", Edward informed Aro, if only Aro knew the danger lurking in the forest, he wouldn't be digging his grave deeper, "I speak for my mate, child, brother, and sister".

"There's no way in hell i'm joining you", my mate said taking my hand and smirking at Aro, it seems that Leah frighten him, "you were stupid to come here, you brought your army because you fear the power we have, yet if you had done your reasearch you'd know that we wouldn't fight you without a reason".

"They have broken law's" Jane said as she tried using her power on Leah, but my mate wasn't effected, this shocked the volturi, espically Jane and Aro. "How did you do that", Aro asked intrigued. "Because I'm not just a wolf", Leah explained as Amarilin droped the veil, causing the volturi to smell the banshee scent.

"How", Aro asked angerily, trying to hide his fear. "My mother wasn't who I thought she was", Leah said with a smile, "you probally remember her Aro, she's an old enemy of yours". The Banshera's walked out of the forest, everyone except Amarilin and Ileana went to stand behind us, while Ileana and Amarilin went to stand beside Leah.

"I thought I warned you years ago Aro to watch yourself", Ileana said, it was easy to see that Aro feared her, his army did to, they may not know who she is, but they could sense that she was someone to fear, "I warned you Aro, I should have killed you then, but I gave you a second chance, it won't happen again. You dare try to attack my friend and his family, which my daughter is apart of. Aro your an idiot, You and your army will die today because of you".

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	30. Chapter 27

**I'd like to thank GothChiq80, ShadowCub, Neviegirl, Alissa21, brankel1, and all my readers.**

**This story should be updated everyday for the next few days, I'm almost done with this one and When one door closed.**

**I don't know which story to add next, I have the next Twilight mythology series thats about Carlisle, a Kim/Jared story that goes with When one door closed, A Jasper story, and a Jacob/Bree story which I want to add soon, I have others but I want to wait on thoes.**

**There will be mistakes in this chapter. I'm still using wordpad.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter twenty six

Amarilin's POV

"Ileana", Aro asked shocked, "your helping them". "Of course I am, Aro", mom answered, "you wanted a fight so my family and I brought you one. Most of you will not survive, I have told my family which ones not to touch, they get the chance to live because they have good in them, but the rest of your followers will die". "Please", Aro asked begging for his life.

"I did warn you over three hundred years ago that I would let you live, but I'd be watching you", mom said while the rest of us got ready to attack, "you have taken that chance and abused it. You threatened my friend, his family, and my daughter, you won't get that chance today, you'll meet your end today".

After that was said we attacked. As mom, grandfather, and I predicted Aro sent out the one's he considered expendable, there were a few we didn't plan on killing, they were all in Aro's first wave of soliders.

Mom and I had already explained which one's that we didn't want to die, everyone knew to give them the chance to live, but if they didn't take it then they were to kill them. There was no chance we would offer this to the personal guard, they were all evil like Aro, and mom refused to make that mistake again.

I noticed that everyone was doing better than I thougt they would, the Cullen's and the pack were actully about to help us and wern't slowing us down. I was shocked that Jasper was fighting better than some of my cousins, the only problem was that he was trying to shadow Leah, but he was slowly stoping. I think he is finally realizing just what my big sister is capable of.

It didn't take us long to take out the one's we wanted dead. When we were done everyone but me, mom, and Leah went to watch where the volturi couldn't reach them, taking the ones we saved with them.

"No", Aro whispered, "No, this can't be". "Yes, it is", mom said with a smirk, "you know that I've taken out bigger vampire army's by myself in the past, but I have two of my daughters with me today, you don't stand a chance". "Who is she", the oldest man behind Aro asked, it seems that Aro never told them about his encounter with my mom, it's a pity, it might have saved them if he had.

"Her name is Ileana Banshera Moorin", I answered, "she's the banshee princess. about three hundred years ago you fearful leader decided to join a vampire army that wanted my grandfather's land, it was his mistake. Mom took out the army of three hundred practully by herself, mom liked Carlisle so she and him became friends, but mom didn't like Aro, he gained a deadly enemy".

"You should have warned them Aro", mom said, "they would have been warned what dangers came with being in your guard. You have to much power, and I don't like letting a man as evil as you continue using your power to harm innocent people, and neither does my father".

"Please", Aro begged. "Would you have allowed them to be saved", Leah asked. "No he wouldn't", I answered, "I've read his mind, he's full of his self, he didn't think he'd ever see mom again. I'd likk him he's not worth the chance of letting him live". "I agree", mom said, we all knew that the guard figured the could easily take us. It's sad that they have to realize that they are not indestructable by dying, but Aro knew his fates, he knew he would be defeated but that didn't mean he'd go without a fight.

**I hope you enjoy. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	31. Chapter 28

**I'd like to thank GothChiq80, brankel1, and all my readers.**

**Sorry about not updating yesterday but I've decided to update the next two chapters of this story and When one door closed. I may even put up the last chapter but they will probally be put up tomorrow, and instead I might work on another one of my storys. hopefully my next two stories will be started tomorrow, but first I have to decided which ones I want to start.**

**I'm working without Microsoft Works so sadly there will be mistakes.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter twenty seven

Leah's POV

After mom got through taunting Aro we attacked. I some how ended up attacking the blone one that was supposed to cause pain, and both of the huge vampire guards. I was handeling all three of them, and they hadn't gotten the chance to hurt me, until one of the huge vampire guards attacked me from behind.

"LEAH", Jasper shouted, I turned around long enough to notice that he was being held back by both of my uncles. "I'm fine", I said, he han't hurt me because I was able to escape him before he could do any damage, but this wasn't working so I phased, it would be easier to take them out as a wolf.

I was able to take out the biggest one. I had shread him to pieces when I realized I had no way to burn the pieces, until I noticed the fire that was coming out of my paws, so I used my power to put the shreads of vampire on fire.

"Ok, that was awsome", Amarilin said from somewhere on my left, "I didn't even know she could use her banshee powers in wolf form, Leah try using air".

I took my sisters advice and concentrated until I was able to control the air around me, I was able to use my power to make my wolf form fly. "What the hell", Jacob said from behind me, "she can fly, that's so awsome. I want to fly".

I flew at the other male vampire and being in the air gave me the leverage I needed and I was able to take him out without any trouble. After I burnt his shreads I went after the blond, I could tell she wasn't used to fighting someone who wasn't effected by her powers, and without her powers she was defenceless.

I wen't easy on her, I made her death fast, even though it was painfull. after making sure all of the vampire remains were burning I phased back, glad that my banshee powers made my cloths stay on, then I joined my mom and sister.

The only one's left were Aro, Marcus, and Caius. "I offer to spare your life Marcus", mom said smiling at Marcus, "but my daughter tells me that you would rather die". "I'm ready to die", Marcus said with a small smile, "I've been waiting for death for a long time". "Amarilin will be swift and make your death painless", mom said as Amarilin went to Marcus and ripped him apart then burned him, when she finished she left us and went to join the others.

I went after Cauis once Amarilin was gone, he fought me but he was no match for me, after I finished him off I went and joined my mate and family. "You were amazing my love", Jasper said pulling me into his arms, while my sister smiled at me, and my baby brother grabed my hand, while we all watched mom and Aro.

"This should have happened a long time ago", mom said attacking Aro. Aro was a good fighter, but he was no match for mom, she had him burning within a minute. "That was amazing", Jacob said as mom joined us. "Let's return to our family's", mom said, "they are probally worried". We left the remains of the volturi and returned to the Cullen's house. No one was really hurt, a few of us had scraches but nothing serious. Maybe next time we'll listen to Amarilin's visions.

**Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter should be coming soon.**

**Amanda**


	32. Chapter 29

**Here's the next chapter, the next one's the epologue, which should be the last one.**

**There will be mistakes, sorry.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter twenty eight

Leah's POV

"How did it go", Zara asked when we returned to the Cullen's. "It went great little sis", Amarilin said giving Zara a hug, "the one's that we wanted dead are dead, while we are still alive".

"It was awsome", Seth told Zara, in the past few days they have became best friends, which is fitting since they are so much alike, "Leah, Amarilin, and your mom were amazing, I wish you could have seen it". "I wasn't allowed to go, I'm fifteen", Zara explained, "the only ones in our family that can fight have to be over sixteen, but I could have held my own".

"Of course you would have sweetie", Dorian said as he and Zara went into the house to tell everyone that we had returned. "So is over", grandmother asked as everyone joined us, everyone in our family but me, Amarilin, Mira, and Leana stood togther waiting for my step father to teleport them back, "I love you Cullen's but I miss my home".

"Yes", mom said turning to us, "we are returning home, I'll be visiting soon to check on everyone, but for now I want to return to my home, Amarilin, Leah, Leana, and Mira will be staying here with their mates, but they know that most of you are always welcome to come to our home".

"We know", Amarilin said, "We will miss you". "Bye my darlings", mom said as they teleported home. "I'm going to miss them", Emmett said, "I never got to have that fight with Alec and Alex". "We will all miss them", Carlisle said turning to the wolf's, "what will the pack do now".

"Eat", I said laughing. "True", Jacob said, "Sam, Sue, and Emily will be returning to La Push, we protected them and now we are done with them". Leah, Seth, Embry, and I will be around here most of the time, can't be away from the imprints for to long. First we're going to have a pack meeting tomorrow".

Sam, Emily, and Sue left after that. "let's go inside", Carlisle said as everyone that was left followed him inside. We all went their own way, I followed Jasper, glad that he was my future, He had taken the darkness from my life and turned it into light.

"Everything will be fine sis", Amarilin said, I turned around and saw her and Alice, "the future is bright for everyone". They both left us alone, I know that Amarilin is telling the truth. I trust her visions, and if she says everything will be ok then it will.

**I hope you enjoy, sorry it's short, but it's nearing the end and there's already one chapter left. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	33. Chapter 30

**I'd like to thank ShadowCub, Alissa21, brankel1, Miia90, and all who've read this story, and will read it.**

**Sadly this is the last chapter (or it should be). I plan on this being the last chapter, but I won't put it under complete for a few days just in case I deside to write another chapter or two.**

**I may end up adding my next two stories early monday morning. I hope to get my other four stories updated tomorrow to since I haven't worked on them in a while, but I'm not promising anything in case I don't get it done until Tuesday.**

**I'm sorry for the mistake's.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 29/ Epologue

Four year's in the future

Leah's POV

"Aunt Amarilin", my three year old son Daniel said happily as he ran to my sister, he was being followed by my twin two year old twins Grace and Hope, "the wedding was beautiful". "It wus", Grace said giving Amarilin an gap toothed smile.

Today was Alice's and Amarilin's wedding. Everyone was here, it has been a while since all of our family and friend's have been together, and Alice of course had to have a huge wedding, which isn't going very well with my sister.

"I told Alice that I didn't want a big wedding", Amarilin said looking over at Alice who was with Seth and Leana before looking over at me and Jasper. My children had already left us, they had probally went off to search for their grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme, "it's beautiful i'll give her that, and I love that woman, but I would have been happier if she would have just listened to me and had let me drag her to Vegas".

"Like she would have let you", Jasper said laughing. "That woman will be that death of me, and considering that I'm immortal that say's something", Amarilin said as she left us to walk over to Alice.

"Thank you for not making me go through a big wedding again", Jasper said kissing me as he put his hand protectively over my baby bump, "I wouldn't have survived being put through this type of torture".

Everything was as close to perfect as it could be. the pack finilly let Sam rejoin after he somehow broke the imprint with Emily. He's still an ass most of the time, but we all love his new girlfriend. Jake and Renesmee are dating, she looks about sixteen now. Embree and Mira are engaged, they will be marring in about a year, and if I'm right Mira will be draging Embry to Vegas.

Amarilin was able to use her magic and gave the Cullen woman a chance at motherhood. Esme and Carlisle have a son, and Rosalie and Emmett has two little girls, and I don't think Rosalie plans on stoping anytime soon.

I am closer to mom's side of the family now, three monts a year me, Jasper, Seth, Amarilin, Alice, and Leana lives with them. I have a great relationship with my step father, but I still haven't forgiven Emily and Sue, it's a good thing I rarly see them since they now live with the Makah tribe.

Leana is five now, and as predicted she has all of us wrapped around fingers, it doesn't help that she's a mix of Alice, Amarilin, and her grandfather. Seth isn't going to have it easy with my niece when she's older, but he couldn't be happier.

Jasper and I are happy. We are married and have three beautiful children, and two on the way. Life is great, and I hate to think what would have happened to me if I had never met my birth mom, and our family.

**I hope you enjoyed this story, I'm sad to see it end, after all it's my first story on here. Please Review, I enjoy your comments.**

**Amanda**


End file.
